The Doom of Ducks
by Guardian of Heaven
Summary: In a world, full of despair and fear...two Herondale boys stand against the world's biggest enemy...ducks... But which problems will they face during this mission? Read it and you'll find out :D (Oneshot)
1. The plan to destroy ducks…

**Dramatic summary right...I wanted to add that soundtrack that always comes during these film trailers you know what I mean xD**

**I wanted to write that Idea down...I hope you like it tell me what you think about it in the reviews! :D**

**If you want more please tell me okay? :)**

**Enjoy...;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...sad right...;-;**

* * *

Will and Jace sat together at "The Devil's Tavern", they at one table in a dark corner and Jace scribbled things on a sheet of paper.

"So...what is our plan A?" Will asked.

"I don't know...we could go to the park and and feed duck pate to them...you know, to see if they are really evil..." Jace said with and evil and mischievous smile.

"I already did that and I can tell you they are evil...they ate it all! ALL I tell you ALL!" Will replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Jace asked.

"We could crumble bread and lay it down for them to eat and while they're eating...we kill them with our seraph blades!" Will proposed.

"Yea...that is a good idea...let's do this!" Jace said happily."But we need a plan B...because I think we can't kill ducks with seraph blades..." He added.

"Hmmm..."

"OH! I know! We can buy maaaaaaany foxes and let them out in the Park, they will be gone in no time!" Jace said.

"Yea! That's a good idea! We can buy them-" Will stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"What!? What can we do?" Jace said and laughed at the shocked expression in Will's face.

"Turn around" Will replied.

"Why?" Jace said with a wide grin.

"Ehmmm...because of us I suppose..." a female and too familiar voice said behind Jace's back. _Clary..._he thought_...shit..._

"Yes I suppose so too...Clary" Another female voice said. _ And Tessa?_ his mind shouted.

"And you can count me in to" a polite male voice said. _Jem too...we're fucked..._

"So what were you doing William?" Tessa said with a sharp voice.

"N...nothing" Will stuttered.

"Ohhh...what is this _"Nothing"_ could you please explain that to me? Jace...?" Clary said with that, cute-but-dangerous-voice.

"We...we were discussing about...d...du..." Jace stuttered worried.

"DUMPLINGS!" Will shouted, "WE WERE DISCUSSING ABOUT CHINESE DUMPLINGS!" he added.

"Dumplings? My, my really William? I thought you didn't like them, you said they taste terrible when I gave one to you..." Jem said still polite and nice as ever.

"Ehhhhh...yes...I...I changed my mind! They taste totally delicious! Right Jace?" Will asked with a look that says "help me out or I will kill you".

"SURE! They taste awesome!" Jace said.

"Well then...I'll buy you two some then we could go to the Park and sit _near_ the river it would be beautiful at this time the ducks take their rest there..." Clary said.

"Yes I think that' sa beautiful idea Clary!" Tessa agreed.

"I am going to buy the dumplings! You can go to the park I'll follow" Jem replied with a smile.

Clary and Tessa nodded with evil smiles on their faces. They grabbed the totally shocked and scared Will and Jace and went to the park.

* * *

The four of them went to the little bridge on river, a swam of ducks just landed there and looked up to them for food.

Will and Jace looked like they were close to:

First: Puking

Second: kill them

Third: run away

Fourth: shit in their pants

or to hide behind Tessa and Clary.

Will decided for the 1. example and puked. Jace, on the other hand tried to ran away but Clary caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Where do you think your going Jace? I thought you like the beautiful view?" she said.

"Run...run Jace...leave me behind! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Will shouted before puking again, the expression in Tessa's face as she turned to Will were:

First: disgusted because he is puking

Second: worried because he is puking

and satisfied because he got what he deserved

Jem came finally with two fresh dumplings in each hand.

"Hello everyone I got the dumplings!" he said and waved with the food.

"Thank you Jem bring it here please" Tessa said and smiled.

"Okay!" he replied.

Magnus and Alec passed by.

"What are you doing...?" Alec asked slightly confused.

"Nothing Important now go and enjoy your date!" Clary said.

"Ehhh..." Alec replied.

"Come on Alexander let's don't get involved with that...or you might end up like the poor Will over there" Magnus said and pointed at the still puking Will.

"Okay..." Alec said still confused and Magnus dragged him away.

"Why are you doing that to us..." Will asked frustrated, meanwhile he stopped puking.

"Because Jace broke my favorite pencil!" Clary shouted at him.

"And because you, Will broke my violin, usually I would forgive you but that violin is very important to me..." Jem said sad.

"And I don't think I have to say anything, because we all know what Will has done to me in the past right?" Tessa said.

"Oh...and I thought you kicked our asses because we made plans to destroy ducks, again!" Jace said and laughed.

"YOU DID WHAT AGAIN!?" Tessa, Clary and Jem shouted in unison.

"Jace...why...?" Will said frustrated and laid his head in his hands.

"The poor ducks..." Jem said sad...

"Oh...now you're getting problems" Tessa and Clary said in unison.

"We're fucked...again" Jace said before the two Herondales ran away from Tessa, Clary and Jem.

* * *

**Done! Yay! First Oneshot ever!**

**I hope it is funny enough and that you enjoyed it :)**

**Poor Will and Jace...and ducks...**

**Hope you liked and see you next time :D,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	2. The new group member

**Hey :D**

**This is another oneshot but there will be an OC character :) (My best friend wanted me to write it so badly xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! (seriously though, even this OC isn't mine xD, it's my best friend, the OC is inspired by my best friend)**

* * *

It was just a normal day in New York city...

Jasmin walked through the Park breathing in the fresh air...well if you can call the air in the middle of a big city with tons of cars fresh...who cares, she walked and counted her breathes, 1,2,3,4,5,OUAK!,6...what? Quak? She turned around and saw...a duck...she turned back, rubbed her eyes and turned towards the duck again...

"Quak!" the little duck said and looked up to her.

"..." Jasmin stood still.

_Meanwhile in the bush next to them..._

"What do you think she is going to do?" Will asked Jace, they both hid inside the bush to look for companions to join their: I-hate-Ducks, group.

"I don't know...let's wait and see..." Jace replied.

_Back to Jasmin and the duck..._

Jasmin stared down to the duck...suddenly she grabbed in her pocket and pulled out a baseball bat. The ducks eyes widened in shock. And Jasmin began to hunt the duck with a dead glare in her eyes.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CREATURE OF HELL!" she shouted and they both ran, one for it's life and one for hunting the little beast.

"WAIT! We come too!" Jace and Will shouted. They jumped out if the bush and ran behind Jasmin.

They ran and ran and ran but then...suddenly the duck stopped and turned around with a ...I think you can call it an evil grin. Jasmin, Will and Jace were confused at first then...they heard it, tons of wings above them, more than 50 landed right in front of them and gathered there, ready to hunt the three of them down...

"AHHHHH!" they all shouted and ran away, Jasmin threw her bat in the air and continued running...

Alec and Magnus passed by...

They saw Will, Jace and Jasmin running down the path beside the river.

"What are they doing again...?" Alec asked confused.

"I don't know darling...I really don't know..." Magnus replied shaking his head.

They saw the immense group of ducks hunting those three.

"WHAT!?" Alec said even more confused and shocked.

"..." Magnus replied.

"ALEC WATCH OUT!" he suddenly shouted and Alec looked up, he saw a baseball bat coming closer and closer and closer and *smack* Alec passed out and lied without moving on the ground...

Tessa, Clary and Jem are make a pick nick and saw Jace, Will and Jasmin running towards them a huge duck swarm following them.

"..." Tessa and Clary said while staring at them.

"Aw...they made new friends!" Jem said happily and clapped.

"WILL!HOLD ME!" Jace shouted and jumped into Will's arms.

"WHY AM I EVEN CARRYING YOU!?" Will replied, but continued running.

"STOP TALKING AND CONTINUE RUNNING!" Jasmin shouted and passed them.

"CLARY!" Jace shouted and jumped to Clary, they both fell towards the ground and the same happened with Tessa and Will.

"Ah!" Jasmin shouted and collided with Jem, Jasmin was on top of Jem now.

"I'm sorry...are you alright!?" she said.

"Yes" he said and continued clapping.

Jasmin stood up and helped Jem to get up, Jem walked over to the huge ducks swarm and picked one duck up, smiled at it and began patting its head. The duck had little pink hearts surrounding it like every other in the swarm, Jem told them to leave and they did as he said.

"Wow...he made friends with them really fast..." Tessa said surprised.

Clary nodded.

Jace and Will walked over to Jem, Jasmin joined.

"Our hero" they said with tears I their eyes and Jem blushed at that. Clary and Tessa just shacked their heads.

And with that the normal day in New York ended...

* * *

**Ok it turned into a Twoshot xD **

**I hoped you liked it and leave a review when you laughed while reading this :D **

**See you next time,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


End file.
